


Flushed Lillies

by catscanyeehawtoo



Series: Cinderella Phenomenon One Shots [1]
Category: Cinderella Phenomenon (Visual Novel)
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Magic, about halfway into waltz's route, delora is a good mom, lucette (cinderella phenomenon) is bad at love, no betas we die like men, uhhh spoilers i guess, you know who is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catscanyeehawtoo/pseuds/catscanyeehawtoo
Summary: She couldn't figure out why she held such an affection for Waltz. But heaven forbid, it's not a crush of all things.





	Flushed Lillies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: Lucette, being the tenenbraum bearer, has considerable influence around her environment (this is exacerbated by her inexperience). For example, when she’s angry small fires may start or flowers may bloom orange instead of their natural color.

She should’ve been dead, really should’ve. How could Lucette know that her dear mother was in a crystallized coma in the basement for the past four years? (Then again, if she had known before, her mother would’ve been back far sooner and she would’ve been dead). This whole ordeal was supposed to have been so simple. Do three good deeds, and get her comfortable old life back at the palace. Now there were...other complications.

Magic. The next tenenbraum bearer. The being the most powerful witch alive. Hildyr, her mother.

Waltz.

He certainly was unexpected. Her...childhood companion? Mentor? Friend? All of the labels left a bitter taste in her mouth. Mother wouldn’t like this at all. Especially how…

Lucette felt her cheeks warm suddenly, and, to avoid Karma’s far too observant gaze, ducked her head slightly and turned it away from the others in the reception room. She almost felt angry for letting herself be so vulnerable, so open and trusting. But then she’d remember her life at the palace, friendless and hated by the staff, and be (begrudgingly) thankful for what the curse had given her, instead of taken away. It had given her the Marchen, and it had given her Waltz.

Why she couldn’t get her mind of him continued to bother Lucette incessantly. He treated her with a patience and kindness that many others didn’t afford her, and why it felt so special to her that he did so was a mystery. Goodness, yes, was an explanation, but everyone at the Marchen was good in some way or another, so why did Waltz stand out, why was he different? Why did he...focus on her?

Lucette suddenly recalled the day before she was cursed, when she went out into the town accompanied by the Widdensov siblings and Fritz. If she recalled correctly, Emelaigne had responded in a peculiar way around Fritz...

Lucette froze. There was no feasible possibility that she, the ice princess could’ve fallen in love with someone. Absolutely not. Lucette was now positive her cheeks were scarlet red, and her flustered appearance was not going to escape the attention of Karma or Rumpel, who were (surprisingly) quietly discussing something on the other sofa.

“What on earth…?”

There it was. She was caught.

Karma crossed the room, ignoring Lucette’s blush, much to her relief, to study the flowers. “Lucette, dear, don’t look, but what color were the lilies in this room?”

Lucette arched a brow. “White.” She responded shortly, a hint of a smile gracing her face for a moment. She was particularly delighted when her favorite flower was brought into the Marchen, and Lucette made a point to try to spend some free time in the sitting room with the flowers.

A definite pause, then, “Are you sure?”

Lucette bristled slightly. Why wouldn’t she notice the color of her favorite flowers? “Of course, why do you-?” Lucette couldn’t help the small startled gasp that escaped her mouth upon looking at the vase. What greeted her eyes were not her white lilies, but rather stargazer lilies, the pink variation of the flower.

Words escaped her for a moment, but Lucette gathered her composure. “How…? They were...I remember them being white lilies, not stargazers.”

In her confusion over the seemingly instant colorshift of the lilies, she hadn’t noticed Rumpel’s movement towards the other two Marchen boarders.

“Princess…?” Lucette turned at her title, and came nearly nose-to-nose with Rumpel, who was studying her with an intense look on his usually bright face.

“I meant to remark on this before but are you perhaps…” Rumpel’s face suddenly shifted, and in an instant he was grinning. “...blushing?”

Lucette turned her head, willing the flush away “Absolutely not.”

“You have been red for the past five minutes.” Karma quipped, not turning his attention away from the vase.

“Oh! Delora!”

 _Great_. Lucette thought. _Just what I needed at the moment._

Rumpel continued on, “Our princess has had the most lovely blush on her face for the past few minutes.”

Delora raised a brow, and laughed upon seeing Lucette’s still rosy complexion. “I’ll be damned, it’s a miracle.”

“If you will excuse me.” Lucette curtsied slightly and left the room with a huff. I will not be mocked, for...for…She caught sight of Waltz sitting in the tavern, and made a quick turn to the staircase upon making eye contact with the witch, much to his confusion.

 

* * *

 

Karma cleared his throat, gaining Delora’s attention back from Lucette’s hasty departure. “Were the lilies white or pink when you bought them?”

Delora’s head turned, and she fixed her gaze on the vase. A moment or two passed before her brows shot up and she began laughing. Karma, never one to be left out, opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Delora.

“It’s nothing to worry about Karma. Yes, the flowers were white when we brought them in, but a certain someone may have, let’s say, dyed them to match.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was from the blog levertons (which i do believe is deactivated ): ) but it was sent in by me bc I'm usually too lazy to write lmao. Also shoutout to this being the first fanfiction I've written in 6 years yeet


End file.
